


Where's Ginny and Harry?

by sweeetbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Fanfiction, Mild Smut, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: Harry and Ginny have spent some time away, so when they finally have time alone, they enjoy it until the last moment.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Where's Ginny and Harry?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the art of the incredible blvnk, which made me imagine all of this

They weren't having much time, Harry was working hard on Auror's training and Ginny was training even more, they came home very tired and barely had the strength to leave.

Harry was still living with George and Ron, which gave him even less time with Ginny - taking his friends' sister to fuck against the bedroom door while she shouted his name was not very interesting. And Molly really didn't like the idea of him being locked in a room with his youngest daughter, so they liked it when there was a time like that, when the family was very distracted and his perfect girlfriend pulled him into a empety room

''I missed you'' She moaned in the middle of the kiss, jumping from the bathroom sink and pulling him between her legs

"Me too" He could barely think of anything but Ginny naked. Her plaid blouse started to become an obstacle, depriving him of seeing those absurdly beautiful breasts that made him dream at night like a teenager in puberty. Ginny ripped the shirt off his pants, ripping the buttons furiously and scraping the nail on his skin. ''Always so impatient'' He kissed and sucked her neck, lightly marking her fair skin before opening her blouse

''My fingers can't take it anymore to pretend it's you'' Harry let out something like a snarl, squeezing his fingers on the woman's ass and pulling her forward, making her brush his erection

''Every day there is more reason for us to live together'' He unbuttoned her tight jeans, groaning when he finally saw her free and naked legs, those red panties being a piece of paradise for him.

''You look so pretty in red''

''I know you like it, that's why I wore it today '' Ginny took off his belt and also found it on the zipper of Harry pants, releasing him from the grip too

"Did you already plan to take me to fuck in the bathroom?" He bit her skin, taking off her plaid shirt and squeezing her breasts over her bra, feeling ready to come in pants

'' Actually, I thought we were going to your house, but you're so impatient '' She mimicked his accusatory tone, but soon groaned when felt his fingers digging into her panties, massaging her sensitive clitoris and needing attention. Harry’s attention

'' Two weeks is a long time, I can't take it anymore '' Ginny pressed her nails against his shoulder blades, causing a groan of pain and satisfaction. '' You are so wet, Merlin ''

"Harry ..." She gasped, throwing her head back and moaning loudly, thanking for sitting at the sink, otherwise she would have fallen right there

'' Mm?“ He worked his fingers well on it, feeling slippery and warm, so inviting that it was almost a crime not to have time to feel it more often.

''Fuck me soon'' Her brown eyes seemed to catch fire, her pupils large and bright, making her look like a predator seeing her prey. Harry was not intimidated, thrusting two fingers and moaning when she squeezed them inside "Aaaahh"

'' I wanted to take you to the house .. No, I want to have our home, because I won't have to worry about silencing spells '' he murmured against her neck, using his free hand to unbutton her bra -yes, he's already could do this with one hand. '' You are so loud ''

Ginny wanted to be able to say how sexy it was to hear him say about their house, but she was sunk in a lust that only went up, every time her boyfriend's fingers dipped in more and more, hitting the G spot and making her scream and see stars , feeling even a little sore with desire.

'' Fuck '' Ginny moaned louder, her boyfriend's hot lips sucking on her breast, scraping his teeth as fondly as she liked, before putting pressure on lips.  
She had the strength to get one hand into Harry's underwear, listening to him moan when she started to stroke his cock over the fabric. How she missed that. '' We have to be quick ... Ahhhh ... fuck me, Harry. Please''

The man felt the balls tighten, then he pulled his hand away from his girlfriend's delicious pussy and looked at her, a mess of hair, sweat and flushed skin.

'' You look so beautiful begging '' He kissed her in love, taking off his underwear and letting huddle on his ankles with the pants, Ginny's warm hand masturbated him a little, making him lose consciousness when her thumb passed over the head of the dick. She bit his bottom lip, pulling him close again.

Generally, Harry was a calm and affectionate guy, he liked to play with his girlfriend, to turn her head and stay in that state where she begged and whimpered, but it had been two weeks since he had seen her, and he felt so close to cum that it was shameful.

When he finally slid inside her, they both moaned into each other's mouths, Ginny's nails sunk into the skin of his firm, broad shoulders, Harry's hands getting lost between squeezing her ass and her breasts.

''Ginnnnn ... aaaaaaah '' She did what made him yearn for desire, contracting against him and forcing him to go faster and faster, the noise of lunch in the garden falling behind when the typical sound of bodies hitting was higher.

Harry slid easily, sweat running down his back and chest, the redhead in front of his looking like a divine work, her breasts jumping with every movement and her freckles getting lost in the red that descended from her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful.

''I can't take much '' He admitted with embarrassment, holding her hair so they could look at each other, the other hand disappearing at their meeting place

"Neither do I." She kissed him, sucking on his tongue and pushing herself along with his movements, squeezing him even further inside, almost making it painful. '' AHHHHH '' Ginny threw her head back, her ankles pushing her boyfriend's ass to bury himself even further ''Don't you dare stop''

Not even if he was a suicidal nut.

It didn't take long for Harry to feel her contracting, biting her lips and looking at him deep in the eyes, holding the hair that fell on his forehead as if to prove that he was there, that it wasn't a dream. For her defense, Harry felt the same

''Come for me Ginny '' He asked feeling the breath in his lungs, his finger that circled her clitoris getting faster as he knew she liked it, trying to keep an eye open when he felt her come, also freeing himself, getting with wobbly legs 

''Harry ... aaaah, I missed you '' The redhead laid her head on the curve of his neck, kissing the skin and still moaning, feeling too sensitive to be able to look at him without coming again.

''Me too'' He said hugging her, sticking one last time while his balls relaxed, seeming to thank him for not being his fist this time ''I was serious about living together'' 

He was the one who spoke first, after what seemed like hours and hours in silence, hearts still beating loudly in they chest and body trembling

''Oh Harry, don't make me horny again, I think I'm capable of passing out'' He looked worriedly at the redhead who had her eyes closed on her shoulder, her hair clinging to her forehead and the redness still present

"Did I hurt you?" She looked at him, smiling weakly and looking tired

'Oh, no babe, you never really hurt me .. But about living together .. ''

'' If you don't want it all right yet, but-''

'' Harry, why do I feel like you've seen somewhere? '' The boyfriend blushed, so handsome he didn't even look the same as he was fucking her a few minutes ago

''A guy from the Ministry talked about an apartment '' He coughed awkwardly '' I just looked around, you know? '' Ginny felt her heart sink with joy, and maybe she was able to get wet again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him

"Ah Harry, I love you so much" He laughed against his mouth "And I want to live with you"

\---------

'' Have you seen Ginny and Harry?'' Ron asked, looking around and not seeing either of them around.

''They seemed to be fighting when I saw them'' Angelina shrugged, her head lying on George's shoulder

''Ah, I'm sure they are fighting'' He commented laughing pervertedly '’I saw the way Harry was stressed out in the last few weeks''

"I hope it's okay," Molly said, oblivious to the son who held a laugh

''Ginny must have fixed the situation'' Arthur said nonchalantly ''She always does'' George burst out laughing.

"Yes, Dad, Ginny always does"


End file.
